


A Familiar Touch

by tealversace



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crows, F/F, POST 115, Percahlia canon, implied non platonic vex/vax if you squint i guess, it could also be platonic though, please know this is not fluffy at all, there are tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealversace/pseuds/tealversace
Summary: It’s not the first time Keyleth has been in their bed. It’s not the first and it certainly won’t be the last.  AKA Angsty post campaign Vexleth drabble. Nobody asked for this.





	A Familiar Touch

It’s not the first time Keyleth has been in their bed. It’s not the first and it certainly won’t be the last.

There’s a quiet agreement that Percy leaves whenever this happens - where he goes, Vex’ahlia only has a small idea, but after the first few times, she stopped asking. None of them ask questions anymore, it just.. Is. 

Vex is all teeth and nails, leaving bruises and scratches, marking her prey. Keyleth is soft and slow and deliberate, always taking her time and making sure everything is perfect.

Afterwards, Keyleth curls into a ball in Vex’s arms and cries. The first few times, one of Vax'ildan’s shirts would separate them. 3 years on, it doesn’t smell like him anymore and neither of them care. They’ve been too raw to distance themselves.

The morning after, Keyleth rebraids the ranger’s hair, and Vex offers the druid a fresh set of clothes and a meal before she travels back to Zephrah. They eat in silence, Percy joining them with a yawn. He kisses Keyleth’s forehead and gives her a firm hug before Vex sees her out.

There’s always a chaste, but meaningful kiss at the gates, and quiet apologies that turn into hushed whispers of praise and care, ending in a strong embrace between the two women and an unspoken vow that they’ll see each other again soon. 

The unmistakable raven caw reaches their ears as soon as Keyleth takes a step back over the threshold of the wall, offering a sad smile before she turns around and makes her way to the Sun Tree. 

It’s not the first time Vex holds back tears as Percy’s arms wrap around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder as her lover walks away again. This is theirs now, and everyone knows it won’t be the last time for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this. I'm crying. You're crying. I might expand on this. I was going to have this be a lot longer but I couldn't figure out how to write??!!!? Constructive Criticism is always a good.


End file.
